


Нежность, тепло, чистота

by fandom Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX), Tanets_chasov



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov
Summary: Представьте себе тихий вечер, ванну с горячей водой, ребенка, у которого вся голова в меду и который порядком устал, потому что целый день проказничал. Это простая история о том, как Аманда Спока купала.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Нежность, тепло, чистота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soft, Warm, Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415041) by [TransScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransScribe/pseuds/TransScribe). 



> Бета - [Egyptianess_Mau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egyptianess_Mau)

Сарек никогда бы в этом не признался, но тишина в доме, пусть это и нелогично, вызывала у него тревогу. Там, где жили его жена-землянка, необычайно эмоциональный старший сын и младший сын — наполовину землянин, который только начинал учиться ходить, что само по себе создавало целый ворох новых проблем, редко бывало настолько спокойно, как сейчас. Особенно о покое можно было забыть во времена их визитов на Землю, когда все остальные члены его семьи ослабляли контроль над своими эмоциями, что было вполне естественно, ведь на Вулкане им приходилось постоянно себя сдерживать.  
  
Говоря языком землян, жизнь у Сарека скучной не была.  
  
Только вот этим вечером в доме, где они временно жили, не было слышно ни единого звука. Да, переговоры с терранскими дипломатами и представителями Звёздного Флота затянулись, и он вернулся довольно поздно, но не настолько поздно, чтобы полное отсутствие всякого движения или звуков, характерных для обжитого помещения, было оправдано. Он этого не ожидал. Справившись с сиюминутным приливом ужаса, Сарек устремился вглубь дома. Никто не остановил его на пути в кабинет — маленькие сыновья не бежали ему навстречу, чтобы в следующую секунду столкнуться у него в ногах, Аманда, вопреки обыкновению, тоже не вышла, чтобы поприветствовать его вулканским поцелуем, или принятым у землян поцелуем в щеку.  
  
В доме было совсем тихо.  
  
Впрочем, тут он поторопился.  
  
Не будь он вулканцем, а он им был, то скорее всего не услышал бы приглушённых голосов, доносящихся из ванной. Один из голосов принадлежал Аманде и ему аккомпанировал тихий плеск воды. Туда он и направился, чтобы выяснить, что же происходит. Дверь была слегка приоткрыта, из ванной в тёмный коридор лился свет и проникали завитки пара. Сарек шире приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь.  
  
Аманда, закатав рукава блузки до локтей, стояла на коленях на кафельном полу рядом с ванной и что-то тихо напевала. Спок сидел в тёплой воде, его щёки, всё ещё круглые, как и у любого годовалого ребёнка, сделались насыщенного зелёного цвета. Аманда втирала шампунь в чёрные мягкие волосы их сына, которые не так давно начали расти у него на макушке, и одновременно массировала кожу головы. Спок даже прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Потом его жена стала поднимать волосы их сына вверх, пока они не встали торчком, в своеобразном подобии земной причёски, которая, если он правильно помнил, называлась «ирокезом».

Спок загребал пухлыми ручками воду, со стороны казалось, что он пытается схватить её, прижать к себе и таким образом удержать тепло. Сарек знал, что если сын будет хотя бы чуть-чуть похож на него, на Земле Споку будет не всегда комфортно и придётся мириться со слишком холодной для вулканцев погодой. На мгновение Сарек позволил себе испытать чувство вины, они с Амандой делали всё возможное, чтобы Спок не чувствовал дискомфорта, но Сарек знал, что носить на себе гору одежды совсем не то же, что ощущать естественный жар Вулкана.  
  
Ласковый смех Аманды вернул его в настоящее.  
  
— Ты засыпаешь, не правда ли, кан-бу? — Всё её внимание принадлежало их сыну, пока она снова приглаживала волосы Спока и наполняла кувшин тёплой водой из ванны. На Вулкане Аманда не могла наслаждаться таким простым занятием, как общение с ребёнком во время его купания. Воды на планете слишком мало для того, чтобы процедура принятия ванны вошла в привычку у его народа. Большинство вулканцев отдают предпочтение звуковому душу. Кроме того, Сарек подозревал, что матери вулканских детей не испытывали потребности в столь энергозатратном, отнимающем массу времени занятии, когда существовали другие, более действенные способы омовения. Его жена вулканкой не была, но Сарек совсем не возражал против такого досуга.  
  
Аманда осторожно отклонила голову Спока назад и стала медленно лить воду ему на волосы, чтобы смыть пену. Спок тихо замурлыкал, и следом за ним нежный смех Аманды снова наполнил комнату.  
  
Она повторила эту процедуру несколько раз, пока не убедилась, что в волосах Спока больше нет шампуня, затем спустила воду из ванны, взяла с батареи мягкое полотенце, завернула в него Спока и вытащила их сына из ванной. Слегка покачивая Спока, Аманда принялась вытирать ему волосы полотенцем. В полудрёме Спок положил голову Аманде на грудь, он не успел ещё полностью закрыть глаза, поэтому заметил Сарека в дверном проёме. Крошечные губы Спока тронула улыбка, и если бы Сарек был человеком, он бы сказал, что это зрелище растопило его сердце. Спок потянулся к нему, и Сарек, приблизившись к ним, стал поглаживать сына по спине. Спок крепко схватился за рубашку отца.  
  
Аманда улыбнулась Сареку и спросила:  
  
— И как долго ты там стоишь?  
  
— Двадцать восемь целых и пять десятых минуты, — ответил он, протягивая Аманде руку для вулканского поцелуя.  
  
Аманда коснулась его пальцев своими:  
  
— Когда ты вернулся домой?  
  
— За пять и две-три десятых минуты до того, как нашёл вас здесь… меня несколько встревожила тишина в доме. Где Сайбок?  
  
— Уткнулся в книгу наверху. Спок нашёл мёд и каким-то образом умудрился перевернуть банку себе на голову. Пришлось в срочном порядке его купать, чтобы он не был таким липким. — Аманда прервала свой рассказ, чтобы поцеловать Спока в макушку. — Теперь-то ты весь чистый, не так ли? Чистый и совсем сонный.  
  
Сарек на мгновение прижался лбом ко лбу Аманды. У Спока совсем закрывались глаза, а рот слегка приоткрылся, он дышал тихо и ровно.  
  
— Давай-ка уложим тебя в кровать, — сказала Аманда, удобней перехватывая завёрнутого в полотенце сына.  
  
Сарек осторожно высвободил рубашку из рук Спока, выключил свет в ванной и вышел вслед за женой.  
  
— Если вы с Сайбоком ещё не поели, я могу приготовить для нас обед.  
  
Аманда улыбнулась и поцеловала мужа в щеку, погладив Спока по мягким, чистым волосам, которые, высыхая, стали завиваться в кудри, и сказала:  
  
— Я вернусь минут через десять и помогу тебе с этим.


End file.
